Haptic communication refers to the ways in which people communicate and interact via a sense of touch. Haptic communication is a nonverbal and nonvisual communication, it provides information about surfaces, textures, and forces of the touch. Haptic communication is an important component of communication in interpersonal relationships. For example, touch is extremely important for humans and is vital in conveying physical intimacy.